Artograch (planet)
The planet of Artograch is the planet which happens to house all the civilizations, races and peoples that play roles in the Ways of Darkness franchise. The planet itself shares its name with the continent of Artograch - at least in Continental Artograchian science. During one orbit around the various solar bodies that surround the planet, Artograch rotates about its own axis 376 times, creating 376 solar days. Geography and culture The world of Artograch is divided into two major parts: the Occident and the Orient. The earlier is also known as simply "Artograch", although it may also refer to the continent of Artograch, which is also part of the Occident. The two major parts are divided by an ocean, which happens to house a rather diverse life, and even a sapient species - the Nereids. Most of the variation between the flora and fauna of Artograch is not a West versus East divide, but a division caused by climate - in fact, areas of the East and West with similiar climates often have quite similar flora and fauna, with only a few token bits of variation, unique local animals and plants. The majority of domesticated animals and plants have their origins in the Orient, and were brought into the Occident by the Proto-Elves, who had their origins in the Orient. The Occident The Occident - also known as just Artograch - is one half of the world. The Occident is characterized by a rather consistent and smooth landscape - with a few mountainous areas -, dominated by one large continent, the only noteworthy island being Keldorn, all other islands being too small to be significant or house any states or larger settlements. Most of the northern parts of the Occident have a mild continental climate, except the mountains of Northern Etrand, which have an alpine/artctic climate. Most of the southern parts of the Occident vary between mediterranean and tropical climate, with the exception of Brutang - cold for an unexplained reason -, sporting a taiga/tundra climate. While all of the wild flora and fauna of the Occident is indigenous to the Occident, most domesticated plants and animals happen to originate in the Orient. Before the arrival of the Proto-Elves - who are of Oriental origins - the Occident was dominated by indigenous Artograchian races, namely the Lizardmen, Dwarves and Goblins, out of which the first formed the most influential Empire ever known, the second continue to be influential, and the latter continue to be populous. After the Proto-Elven invasion, the Proto-Elves exterminated a good deal of the former Lizardman population, forcing the survivors into the swamplands of Southern Etrand and other remote areas, while the descendants of the invaders evolved into their present-day offshots: the Humans, High Elves, Wood Elves, Dark Elves and Orcs. While the Occident may have lagged behind the Orient in terms of technological development until recently, Oriental minds have become much more innovative, and may take over the Occident's place in terms of technological development in the near future. The Orient The Orient has a much difference landscape from the Occident - while the latter is much more land-centered, the earlier is dominated by coasts, peninsulas, islands and mountains, making sea travel much more important. Much of the northern Orient is dotted in impassable mountains, gradually transitioning into a much smoother southern landscape, filled with rivers, taken over by bodies of water that occasionally leave the land a little bit of space left - island. Culturally, the Orient can be divided into two parts: the more advanced "Eastern Empires" that represent Occidental high culture, being technologically, economically and militarily superior to the Occident, and the less advanced "Hinterland states" that are technologically, economically and militarily inferior to the Occident - the earlier happen to occupy much of the mainland and border the impassable mountains, while the latter occupies the southern islands and other peripheral areas. While it may seem like the Eastern empires are the winners of the geographic lottery, unlike the isolated "hinterland tribes" of the Southern islands, the "highly civilized" empires are constantly harassed by steppe tribes, who may usually be content with petty border raids, every three-to-four centuries, they unleash a massive mayhem that decimates the empires' populations - a lot of imperial families themselves have steppe origins. History Category:Lore